Eiseskälte
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Eine eisige Kälte hat sich in Elronds Haus eingeschlichen, seit Celebrían von ihren Wunden genesen ist. Den körperlichen zumindest, denn für die Wunden ihrer Seele hat nicht einmal Elrond ein Heilmittel. Eine schmerzliche Trennung steht ihm bevor, doch er will es sich nicht eingestehen.


Elrond fühlte sich einsam, obgleich er dies nicht war. Wie schon so oft in den letzten Wochen und Monaten lag er noch wach und starrte in die Nacht hinaus. Sein Kopf war voller Gedanken, die ihn nicht los ließen.

Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem Bett, wo Celebrían schlief, eine zarte Gestalt, die kaum unter den Decken auszumachen war. Er selbst hatte sich auf dem Sofa zusammengerollt und seine alte Flickendecke bis zu den Ohren hochgezogen. Beinahe wünschte er sich den alten Stoffbären, den ihm vor so vielen Jahren Maglor, sein Ziehvater, genähert hatte. Stattdessen wickelte er sich fester in seine Decke. Viele, die ihm in seiner Kindheit und Jugend etwas bedeutet hatten, hatten einen kleinen Anteil daran geleistet. Sie gab ihm wenigstens etwas Trost.

Alles fühlte sich so kalt an in ihm. Er verzehrte sich nach seiner Gemahlin, aber sie ließ ihn nicht mehr an sich heran, nicht mehr, seit diese schrecklichen Dinge geschehen waren. Sobald er sie auch nur leicht berührte, fuhr sie zusammen und zog sich zurück. Er sah es ihr an: Auch sie wollte das nicht, aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Ihre körperlichen Wunden hatte er schnell heilen können, sie waren kein allzu großes Problem. Doch ihre seelischen … Dafür kannte er kein Heilmittel.

Und das machte ihn rasend.

Man sagte, er sei der fähigste Heiler dieser Lande, wenn er keinen Rat wusste, dann niemand. Wie konnte er da ausgerechnet bei seiner eigenen Gemahlin versagen? Ausgerechnet bei Celebrían, das war das Schlimmste an der ganzen Angelegenheit. Wäre es irgendwer gewesen, hätte er sich in eine stille Ecke verkriechen und über sich selbst schimpfen können. Doch Celebrían bedeutete ihm so viel, hier hing so viel mehr dran, als nur persönliches Unvermögen.

Er schnaubte unwirsch. Jede Nacht dieselben Gedanken. Seit Wochen schon hatte er nicht mehr vernünftig geschlafen, das würde ihm auch nicht bei seiner Aufgabe helfen, ein Heilmittel für Celebrían zu finden! Diese Nacht jedenfalls würde er so schnell keinen Schlaf mehr finden, wenn er so weiter machte. Er beschloss, dass es zumindest für den Moment keinen Sinn mehr machte, weiterhin wach zu liegen.

Also stand er auf, wickelte sich in seine Decke und verließ leise seine Gemächer, um Celebrían nicht zu wecken. Ceomons Gemächer lagen nicht fern den seinen, immerhin war er immer noch mit Rethtulu sein Kammerdiener und musste daher schnell bei seinem Herrn sein können, wenn dieser etwas benötigte. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen seinen Freund um diese Zeit zu wecken, aber noch länger wach liegen würde ihn einfach zu nichts bringen.

Zaghaft klopfte er. Nur Momente später öffnete Ceomon und blinzelte seinen Herrn mit verschlafenen Augen an.

„Kann nicht schlafen." Elrond lächelte entschuldigend.

Ceomon runzelte die Stirn, dann schmunzelte er. „Aber Euch auf den Arm nehmen und zu Prinz Maglor bringen so wie damals in Ossiriand kann ich Euch nicht mehr", sagte er und ließ ihn ein.

Elrond leistete dem Folge.

„Was bringt Euch um Euren Schlaf?", erkundigte sich Ceomon, nachdem er die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte.

„Zu viele Gedanken." Derweil sah sich Elrond im Dunkeln nach einer Sitzgelegenheit um.

Ceomon kam ihm zuvor und zündete eine Kerze an. Dann setzten sie sich gemeinsam an einen kleinen runden Tisch.

„Ich habe schon alles probiert, um sie los zu werden", sagte Elrond. „Sogar etwas, das mir vor vielen Jahren einmal eine alte Kräuterhexe irgendwo in der Wildnis geraten hatte. _Meditation_." Das letzte klang nicht sonderlich überzeugt.

„Wie wäre es mit Schlafmitteln?", schlug Ceomon vor.

„Die sind keine dauerhafte Lösung, das weißt du", erinnerte Elrond ihn. „Irgendwann kann man ohne sie gar nicht mehr einschlafen."

„Stimmt auch wieder."

„Und da dachte ich, dass es vielleicht eine Option wäre zu dir zu kommen", erklärte Elrond.

Ceomon grinste. „Und jetzt soll ich Euch die Monster aus den Schränken verjagen und Euch ein Schlaflied singen?", scherzte er.

Elrond gab ihm einen Knuff auf den Arm. „Hör auf!" Aber auch er musste grinsen. „Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr. Außerdem hatte immer Onkel Maglor das Schlaflied gesungen."

„Aber er ist nun einmal nicht hier, also muss ich das machen", erinnerte Ceomon ihn. „Oder Ihr singt Euch selbst ein Schlaflied, das könnt Ihr wahrscheinlich besser als ich."

Elrond konnte nicht anders, er musste lachen. Manchmal hatte Ceomon zwar wirklich seine Amme spielen müssen, aber in diesem Moment erheiterte ihn diese Vorstellung ungemein.

„Aber im Ernst", setzte Ceomon fort. „Habt Ihr schon einmal versuch ein spannendes Buch zu lesen? Da kam doch neulich erst eines auf den Markt, das so gut sein soll."

„Du weißt doch, ich kann Romanen nichts abgewinnen", wiegelte Elrond ab. „Ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, Geschichten nicht in Versform zu packen. Was soll man denn dann mit ihnen machen?"

„Sie nacherzählen zum Beispiel", schlug Ceomon vor. „Es gibt viele Geschichtenerzähler, die das sehr gut können."

Elrond sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Onkel Maglor hat uns die Geschichten immer vorgesungen und so waren sie viel spannender."

Ceomon schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Manchmal seid Ihr ein unverbesserlicher Sturkopf!"

„Das sagt der Richtige!", beschwerte sich Elrond. „Der, dem ich schon so oft _verboten_ habe, mich Herr zu nennen, und der es dennoch noch immer tut."

„Aber, Herr!", protestierte Ceomon. „Das gehört sich doch so. Wo kämen wir denn da hin, wenn ich es nicht mehr tun würde?!"

„Zu einem ganz normalen, freundschaftlichen Verhältnis, würde ich meinen", sagte Elrond.

Ceomon schien regelrecht entsetzt bei diesem Gedanken. „Ihr seid der Herr des Tales und Träger Vilyas, das kann ich nicht machen!"

Natürlich waren sie Freunde, denn Ceomon machte schließlich dennoch, was er wollte, auch wenn er natürlich stets sagte, dass er auf's Wort gehorchte. Er legte nur eben gern auf seine Art aus, was Elrond ihm auftrug …

Über dieses Gespräch hatte Elrond bemerkt, dass er nun doch langsam müde wurde. Er musste ein Gähnen unterdrücken.

Ceomon sprang auf. „Wartet einen Moment und nicht wegrennen!" Er eilte davon und kehrte kurz darauf mit einem gefüllten Weinkelch wieder. „Hier, das wird bestimmt helfen." Er reichte Elrond den Kelch.

Dieser schnupperte an dem Getränk. „Ein Schlafmittel", stellte er fest. „Das hatten wir doch gerade erst."

„Einmal geht das", versuchte Ceomon ihn zu überreden.

Elrond seufzte, ließ sich aber breit schlagen.

„Wenn Ihr wollt, könnt Ihr gern heut Nacht mein Bett haben", bot Ceomon an.

„Und wo schläfst du dann?", wollte Elrond wissen.

„Auf dem Sofa zum Beispiel."

„Nein, kommt gar nicht in Frage!"

Ceomon winkte ab. „Ihr schlaft schon seit Wochen auf Eurem Sofa und mittlerweile sieht man es Euch mehr als nur deutlich an. Nichts da, Ihr schlaft heute Nacht in meinem Bett!"

Dummer Weise zeigte das Schlafmittel bereits seine Wirkung und Elrond merkte, wie ihm die Augen schwer wurden. Zerknirscht gab er nach. Ganz still und leise musste er sich jedoch eingestehen, dass es ganz angenehm war, wieder einmal in einem Bett zu schlafen. Wenn auch ohne Celebrían in seinen Armen …

„ _Hantean len_ ", sagte er leise, dann war er auch schon beinahe eingeschlafen.

Sein Schlaf war tief und ruhig und so erholsam, wie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr. Ceomon ließ ihn so lange schlafen, wie er wollte. Dementsprechend wachte er erst gegen Mittag auf.

Verschlafen rieb er sich die Augen, gähnte und streckte sich. Er brauchte eine Weile, um zu begreifen, dass er nicht in seinen eigenen Gemächern aufgewacht war.

Erschrocken sprang er auf und eilte in seine Räumlichkeiten. Celebrían fragte sich sicher schon, wo er war; er wachte sonst ausnahmslos nie vor ihr auf.

Wie er es erwartet hatte, war sie bereits wach. Noch in ihr weißes Nachtgewand gehüllt stand sie am Fenster ihres Schlafgemachs, sah nach draußen und genoss die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrem Gesicht. Als er das Zimmer betrat, wandte sie sich zu ihm um. Er legte eine entschuldigende Miene auf.

Vielleicht benahm er sich albern oder seinem Stand nicht angemessen, aber wenn es um Celebrían ging, war ihm das egal. Für sie würde er alles tun! Und was er nicht alles tun würde, um ihre Nähe wieder zu erlangen, ihre Wärme, ihre unbegrenzte Liebe für ihn.

Denn da war er wieder, dieser bedauernde und mitleidsvolle Blick, mit dem sie ihn in letzter Zeit immer ansah. Dieser Blick bereitete ihm größte Sorge. Hatte Celebrían etwa schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass er ihr doch noch helfen konnte?

„Das macht nichts, Ceomon hat mir schon heute Morgen Bescheid gegeben", beantwortete sie die unausgesprochene Entschuldigung seinerseits. Sie musterte ihn. „Es war wohl auch gut so. Du hast doch schon lange nicht mehr vernünftig geschlafen."

Er tat es mit einem Schulterzucken ab. „Dass es dir wieder gut geht, ist die Hauptsache." Er lächelte und versuchte zu scherzen. „Mein kleiner Sorgenpatient." Mit wenig Erfolg. Sofort wurde er wieder ernst.

Ein bitterer Ausdruck trat in Celebríans Augen. „Elrond …", begann sie. Sie schien nach Worten zu suchen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du … nun, dass du mir noch helfen kannst. Nicht hier jedenfalls."

Er glaubte, sein Herz stünde still. „Celebrían …" Das konnte sie nicht wirklich gesagt haben! „Natürlich werde ich dir helfen können. Ich habe bis jetzt für alles eine Lösung gefunden."

Sie schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf. „Dafür gibt es in diesen Landen keine Heilung. Es tut mir leid."

Alles war wie erstarrt. Elrond war zu keiner Regung fähig, zu keinem Gedanken. Sie trat langsam vor ihm und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Sie zitterte. Dann strich sie ihm zärtlich über die Wange und wischte eine Träne fort, die sich aus seinen Augen gestohlen hatte.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich das alles auch nicht will, oder?" Unsicherheit klang in ihrer Stimme.

„Natürlich", hauchte er. Die Berührung ihrer Hand, so zart sie auch war, war wie Balsam für seine Seele. Doch ihre Worte schnitten tief. „ _Melin tyé_."

„ _Istan_."

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen entstand zwischen ihnen. Elrond atmete schwer, während er mit seinen Tränen rang. Das musste alles ein böser Traum sein, das konnte einfach nicht die Realität sein.

„Ich denke, meine einzige Heilung werde ich im Westen finden", sagte Celebrían schließlich leise.

Elrond sah ihr an, dass auch ihr all das nicht zusagte, dass auch sie wünschte, es gäbe einen anderen Weg als diesen. Aber diesen gab es nicht, auch er musste es einsehen. Vielleicht hatte er ja schon lange tief in sich gewusst, dass dieser Tag kommen musste.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte bei dir bleiben", sagte sie leise. „Ich liebe dich doch, so sehr. Aber ich kann nicht …" Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib und rang mit sich. Doch dann schmiegte sie sich an ihn und schlang die Arme um ihn.

Elrond konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Er brach in Tränen aus. Fest drückte er seine Geliebte an sich und vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem wunderschönen Haar. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren und am allerwenigstens so: aufgrund seines eigenen Unvermögens. Wie sollte er denn ohne sie leben können?

„Ich werde immer bei dir sein", versprach Celebrían wispernd. „ _Tennoio_."

* * *

hantean len – ich danke dir; Quenya

melin tyé – Ich liebe dich; Quenya (hier wurde bewusst der Aorist gewählt, eine Zeitform, die es so im Deutschen nicht gibt; sie verleiht dem Gesagten hier mehr Ausdruck und drückt eine mehr oder weniger Naturgegebenheit für das innige Verhältnis der beiden aus)

istan – ich weiß; Quenya

tennoio – für immer; Quenya


End file.
